Beam me up
by DayDreamerFan
Summary: A story about Tenten reaction after the incident wih a certain person *Spolier Alert* for chapter 614! suck at summary's.


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! This is my favourite song and I thought this song was perfect for this story I was writing. Oh and the song is called Beam me up by Pink**

_There's a whole n'other conversation going on._

_In a parralel universe._

_Where nothig breaks and nothing hurts._

_There's a waltz playing frozen in time._

_Blades of grass on tiny bare feet._

_I look at you and you're looking at me_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Again I had no sleep. His name, his face….. his eyes. That's all I saw. Every day, every night, every minute of the day he was there….in my mind. I never stopped thinking about him. And I don't think I was. Every morning before the sun came up I walked to the training field. I would be there for hours. At times I would be so frustrated that I would train until I had no energy pushing myself to my limits. On some day's I would just…remember. Remember my times with him. I can't even say his name anymore. He made me who I was. He was with me at every moment. My saddest. When my parents died. He stayed with me the whole night comforting me. He was there for my happiest moments. When I became a chunin, to a Jounin. He was always there. Until now.

Today was no expectation. I used everything. My weapons were scattered across the floor, through trees, on targets. I had bruises, cut from weapons that came back at me, but none of this could compare to what I felt on that day. And it hurt the most to know that he would never be here to comfort me.

"Tenten?"

"Lee, what are you doing here"

"I was looking for you; I wanted to make sure you were alright"

I smiled at my friend. His death was a big turnaround for my teammate Lee. But he has been training even harder pushing himself to his limits. I admired him for that.

"Thanks, but I'm fine just doing a little training" I smiled hiding my pain. I didn't want anyone to worry.

"Well them my youthful blossom would you do my youth the honour to speak over lunch" Lee bowed holding out his hand.

I had smiled a soft smile. I took his hand. "Gladly"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Could you beam me up?_

_Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it._

_I'd probably just stare,_

_Happy just to be there holding your face._

_Beam me up._

_Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter._

_I think, a minutes enough._

_Just beam me up._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was the same feeling. I sat right there in front of his home. The prodigy of his clan. The beloved friend. A missed friend. I placed a bouquet of his favourite flower's. A mixture of lavender flowers and white water lily's. I placed them in front of him. And I sat down in front of him. I placed a bowl in front of him and a pair of chopsticks.

"Hey, I brought your favourite soba noodles" I smiled.

"It's been awhile hasn't it but you should see the village, back to its normal glory and you should see Lee has been kicking ass even Gai sensei isn't a match for him anymore" I smiled.

"Naruto and Hinata have been a lovely dovey and Naruto brought back Sasuke isn't that great? And guess what Shikamaru and Ino are teaching at the Ninja academy… and Kiba and Shino have joined the ANBU tracking squad, Sakura has become the leaf's top medic ninja and even Choji has been able to lose a couple of kilo's"

I smiled. The konha twelve was back together and we have all grown and become the ninja we have always wanted to be come. Even he managed to before that day.

"I wish you were here to see it, I was asked to take in a couple of genin…. They remind me of us back in our Genin days…. Keenan is a funny guy but he has a lot of determination and works for his skills but Takashi gets on his nerves he has a lot of raw talent just like… you….and then there Keira, she keeps them in line a lot of talent in the ninjutsu department and isn't bad with a kunai either" I looked down at his bowl untouched like always.

"You know I only wish you were here once more…to just see your face once more, to look into those eyes" I sighed.

A tear escaped. I loved him and all those moments I had with him, when we shared our secrets our….. first kiss

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Some black birds soaring in the sky._

_Barely a breath I caught one last sight._

_Tell me that was you, saying goodbye._

_There are times I feel the shiver and cold._

_It only happens when I'm on my own._

_That's how you tell me I'm not alone._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked back to my apartment. My eyes red and my cheeks wet from the tears that escaped from my eyes. It was dark. The sun was setting and the lamps were lit around the park as I walked. It was quiet and I could think. But I heard something. Laughter? I walked to the trees surrounding a small open space.

"Come one more round I can beat you this time I guarantee it" A boy pleaded.

"Konohamaru you never have and you never will" A girl sighed.

"Hanabi one more round and if I lose I will do anything you want" Konohamaru pleaded again.

"And if you win?" Hanabi asked.

"You do whatever I want you to do" Konohamaru smirked.

"Hmm…..Deal" Hanabi smiled getting in her clan's trademark position.

Konohamaru charged with a kunai at Hanabi but the girl just stepped aside tripping him over. But suddenly the boy with the long blue scarf disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Hyuga was as confused as I was.

"Rasengan"

Hanabi turned around and Konohamaru run towards her with a ball of chakra and hit her dead on in the stomach. The girl went flying into a tree and fell straight to the ground. The boy danced in victory until he saw his opponent. He rushed over to her. Helping her up and siting her up against a tree.

"What happened"

"I won" Konohamaru smirked.

"No…way…." Hanabi said.

"Well who's on the floor with bruise's and cuts over them?" Konohamaru asked.

"Both of us" Hanabi smiled.

"Well, I Konohamaru beat Hanabi Hyuga th-"

I smiled to myself. The boy was cut short when the Huyga girl crashed her lips onto his. I placed my hand over my mouth to stop the small giggles that would escape my lips. Hanabi pulled away panting.

"What was that for" The boy asked.

"To shut you up" Hanabi smirked.

"Well as the winner you have to do whatever I say, and I say…kiss me" the boy smiled.

"Whatever"

The two young ninja's kissed again. I turned around and walked away to give them some privacy. It's ironic. That's how he and I first kissed. I finally won and he kissed me to shut me up. The best moment of my life and I will never forget it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Could you beam me up?_

_Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it._

_I'd probably just stare,_

_Happy just to be there holding your face._

_Beam me up._

_Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter._

_I think, a minutes enough._

_Just beam me up._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X

I walked back onto the trail. It was now pitch black. The only thing guiding me, were the fires lit in the lamps. I looked up watching the wind sway the trees and the stars shining bright through the night sky.

I watch the scenery around me. And a flash appeared in front of me. I stood there looking head of the path. I felt something. Something I missed. I continued my walking ignoring the flash. But the flash appeared again. "It's most likely my mind playing with me" I thought. Then the flash stood still and it resembled a man. And….those eye's. I froze on the spot and concentrated but the flash was gone.

I ran the rest of the way home. "It's just my mind wanting to play tricks on me….it can't be possible" I repeated to myself. He was gone from this world and wouldn't be back. It was impossible. I opened my door and closed it quickly. I threw my bag on the floor. I turned off all the lights but my torch. I grabbed some blankets and I somehow made a fort in my living room. I stood there and laughed.

"Just like old times" I thought.

I grabbed my torch and my stuffed panda bear named Pedro and sat in the newly made fort.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

_In my head, I see your baby blues._

_I hear your voice and I,_

_I break in two and now there's one of me with you._

_So when I need you can I send you a sign?_

_I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights._

_I'll pick a star and watch you shine._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

I brought my legs to my chest. with my blanket around me. Again I felt something, something missing.

"This really is like the old times only you're not here hugging me, comforting me" I sighed.

Something then reminded me. I got up and crawled out my fort and grabbed a pair of scissors out of the draw and crawled back in my fort. I grabbed my blanket I had around me and cut to large holes out of the top and two smaller holes. I threw the scissors out of the fort and placed the blanket on me with the holes on my head my buns sticking out and my eyes looking through the smaller ones.

"Remember our times mucking around, you me, and Pedro" I smiled.

"You use to call me Panda, our little secret we use to do" I smiled a tear running down my face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

_Could you beam me up?_

_Give me a minute,_

_I don't know what I'd say in it._

_I'd probably just stare,_

_Happy just to be there holding your face._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was crying. I just couldn't stop. Not anymore. He was gone and I accepted that along time ago. But now it all just him me at once. And my emotions just came out. If he was here he would tell me how a ninja should block out there emotions that I was just being childish.

"Why, why did you have to die why did you have to leave me all alone again, you said you would saty with me until the very end" I cried.

"And I will never forget you" a voice.

I looked up and the flash was again in front of me. It was him. It was like old times.

You were the one you told me to never give up, you were my first friend, my first crush, my first lover and I would never forget you or what you've done for me.

Now it's my turn to live my life.

Thank you….Neji.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Beam me up._

_Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter._

_I think, a minutes enough._

_Just beam me up._

_Beam me up._

_Beam me up._

_Could you beam me up?_

**Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed the fic and I encourage you to listen to the song and plz give me your thoughts! Cya **


End file.
